


Quillotro

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Sherlock, victorianlock, yep more pwp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Lujuria química tomada a favor de un caso...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Quillotro

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño (hice lo posible por hacerlo así de corto) Smut/Lemon súper explícito para llamar tu atención. Principalmente porque...
> 
> ¡Ya salió a la venta la zine "Los Archivos Secretos de Baker Street", puedes adquirirla en físico, digital o ambas 🎉🎉🎉 son más de cien páginas 100% Johnlock Victoriano 🎉🎉🎉
> 
> Aquí te dejo el link a Facebook en dónde puedes ver los detalles: 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/117976386258532/posts/179488716773965/?app=fbl
> 
> Oh si lo prefieres, aquí está en Tumblr:
> 
> https://bakerstreetcasebookzine.tumblr.com/post/190242031084/la-zine-est%C3%A1-aqu%C3%AD-el-equipo-de-los-archivos
> 
> Y también puedes encontrarlo en Twitter:  
>  https://twitter.com/bakerstcbzine?s=09
> 
> Más tarde publicare en mis redes un pequeño extracto de las dos historias que escribí para la zine para hacer más promoción :3, junto también con una explicación de porqué hice dos (pero no fui la única) jajaja
> 
> Ahora sí, sobre el fic, solo una pequeña advertencia: nada más entres van a llover vergazos :D, y te lo digo así porque por una razón he puesto la advertencia antes sobre el contenido jajajaa. 
> 
> ¡Listo entonces! ¡Espero que te guste!

Llamaba el nombre de Watson con una voz oscura, una voz que prometía en cada nota un placer agónico y vicioso del que no desearía separarse jamás. Tomó sus muñecas para acorralarlas contra las mantas ya desordenadas, el pecho exponiendo la piel dorada, exhalando bocanadas de aire cálido, mostrando indecoroso el rastro de sus anteriores eyaculaciones y su hermosa polla erecta coronada con gotas de presemen y una cabeza hinchada amenazando estallar de nuevo en éxtasis. Holmes tragó audiblemente, cayendo sin culpa o retención alguna ante los brazos de la lujuria que lentamente lo arrastraba una vez más a una oscuridad obscena y provocadora. 

Perfecta.

Gimió con un gruñido salvaje e instintivo cuando su verga encontró el camino hacia el interior de su amante, tan dispuesto a ser profanado que no tuvo el menor problema para unir sus cuerpos en un magistral y etéreo placer, pero aún con tal fuerza a su alrededor que hizo resonar de emoción todo su cuerpo ardiente, deseoso. 

Pronto estableció un ritmo salvaje, cada irrupción golpeando tan profundamente a Watson que su voz no tardó en romperse, rogando por más, enterrando sus uñas, rasgando la piel caliente y sudorosa del detective. Su interior húmedo deliciosamente complacido con la carne que lo empalaba una vez tras otra.

Las estocadas furiosas continuaron por un tiempo infinito y glorioso. Divino. Enloquecedoramente erótico y lascivo. El infierno quebrantando al paraíso con su lujuria e infame placer. Cada vaivén tentaba a los amantes a un final indecoroso, sucio y mortal que amenazaba arrancar sus almas de sus cuerpos poseídos en lujuria animal e instintiva.

Pero no podían permitir que terminara tan rápido. No así, no ahora.

Holmes salió del dulce interior de su doctor provocando un sonido oscuro y encantador. Rápidamente tomó sus caderas, de un movimiento lo colocó de rodillas, sosteniendo en alto su entrada al edén; no esperó a que su amante se acomodara. Su hinchada y enrojecida verga dominaba su mente, sus instintos, lo reducía a una bestia en celo que solo ansiaba complacer su libido. 

Watson no estaba mejor, había en su interior una gula apenas comparable con cualquier otra emoción, un hambre que imploraba ser saciada nada más su detective abandonara su interior. Estaba dispuesto a rogar si aquel endurecido y maravilloso falo no volvía a él pronto. Por fortuna apenas había dejado escapar un quejido cuando ya estaba siendo empalado una vez más. Era completamente inconsciente de sus voluptuosos gestos cargados de ciega lujuria, fue empujado con feroces estocadas hacia la almohada. Sollozando, gritando y dando gracias recibió dichoso cada bestial -magnífica- invasión.

Pronto Holmes tomó una de sus piernas, llevándola sobre su hombro, abriéndolo y atacando con necesaria rudeza más directamente ese punto que no tardó un segundo en llevarlo cada vez más cerca del clímax.

—¡Más, más! ¡Oh, Sherlock, más! ¡Te quiero, te necesito! —gritaba Watson, desesperado, cegado a las emociones cargadas de atrevimiento y anhelo.

Una mano de largos dedos atendió su llamado. Tomó su polla cálida, húmeda, en un apretado puño, bombeando de arriba a abajo, su dureza y todo su cuerpo temblando, ahogado, saciado hasta el punto más exigente. Casi, muy pronto, solo un poco y estaría saltando a la mayor de las glorias idílicas. 

Holmes aumentó la velocidad. Sus testículos golpeando obscenos, ruidosos, contra los del doctor. Sus dientes mordían cuánta piel estaba a su alcance, intentando sin ningún resultado evitar gruñir y jadear, tan corrompido en el placer como su amante. Sin embargo, sobre él también caía la sensación apremiante por eyacular una vez más. Su mente oscurecida y embriagada con la imagen de un John Watson lleno de su simiente. 

Unos segundos. Un par de fieras embestidas y todo terminaría. 

Watson se detuvo un segundo para luego sacudirse y temblar, finalmente estallando en éxtasis divino, alucinante. Esparció su blanco esperma contra su pecho, las sábanas y la mano del detective, cerrando su interior en un apretado agarre del que ningún hombre podría salir indemne. Holmes también eyaculó, vaciando su abundante semen dentro de Watson, quien lo recibió dichoso en medio de un angelical cántico. Un placer de los dioses que solo se les permitió sentir un momento antes de abandonar sus cuerpos, junto con la fuerza de sus miembros y el siguiente latido en sus erráticos corazones.

—De no ser por los resultados, este experimento no sería diferente de cuando quemaste la raíz del pie del diablo. Solo imagina si no hubieras reducido la dosis —susurró el doctor con la voz quebrada, luego de un rato en donde pudo recuperar un poco el aliento. No podía moverse, pero al menos Holmes había salido de su interior antes de tumbarse a su lado.

—¿Sería tan malo… —empezó a preguntar, su respiración tan agitada como la de su doctor. Se sentía pegajoso, pero no planeaba levantarse y tomar un baño hasta que al menos lograra moverse sin sentir dolor. En su boca había un ligero sabor a metal, estaba seguro que más tarde Watson le reprendería por morderlo con tanta fuerza— morir de placer? 

No era del todo una pregunta seria. Escuchó una débil carcajada.

—El joven Hope estaba en la flor de la vida, seguro que no tenía experiencia suficiente para saber lo que estaba aceptando cuando tomó la droga —carraspeó un poco—, de haber tenido mejor conocimiento sabría que ese nivel de… —Aún con todo lo que acababan de hacer, el buen doctor tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Holmes, definitivamente menos tímido, completó por él.

—Placer… que puede obtenerse sin la necesidad de algún químico adicional. —Watson asintió, arrepintiéndose al segundo, incluso ese movimiento dolía.

—Es una suerte que la señora Hudson haya tenido que salir.

—En realidad —dijo el detective con una sonrisa socarrona que el doctor no podía ver—, creo haber escuchado la puerta a mitad de la segunda ronda.

Holmes quería fumar, pero aún no estaba listo para moverse. Watson soltó un gemido lastimero.

—No puede ser, Sherlock, pudiste haberme callado. —Si tuviera la fuerza se habría cubierto el rostro con sus manos o alguna almohada. Estaba plenamente consciente de que no se había guardado el más pequeño suspiro.

—Desde luego, querido, pero no te vi protestando cuando use mis manos para una tarea más-

—¡De acuerdo! Por favor… —Luego de un minuto en silencio, una risa liviana los atacó.

Era toda una suerte que su ama de llaves tuviera la paciencia de un santo y que, más allá de aceptar su relación, no los hubiera echado de su edificio por todo el ruido que hacían (ya fuera antes o esta vez).

—¿Sabes? —Watson le respondió con un ruidito— Tomé solo la mitad de las pastillas. El frasco que le señale al inspector para que le prestara más atención estaba casi lleno. 

—¿Crees que Lestrade…? —Holmes negó, para nada convencido. 

—Él tiene a los químicos de la Yard, no sería tan obtuso- 

—Debes enviar un telegrama. —Le cortó Watson. Pero nadie se movió.

—¿Qué es lo peor-?

—¿Cariño?

—¿Sí?

—No pongas esa imagen en mi cabeza —rogó, bostezando—. Envía el mensaje en cuanto puedas ponerte de pie.

—Enviaré a Wiggins en cuanto pueda gritar —dijo, provocando una sonrisa en un adormilado Watson.

Poco después ambos cayeron a un sueño profundo y reparador. Liberados ya de la droga, cansados al extremo, pero tan satisfechos como no se atreverían a admitir.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡No te olvides de pasar por los links! Te estaremos esperando. 
> 
> Espero que te haya gustado *guiño, guiño, guiñito, guiño* 😏
> 
> Por cierto, he estado escribiendo (creo que desde el 29 o 30 de diciembre, hasta hoy) pequeñas historias de diferentes fandoms en Tumblr, por ahora solo me he atrevido a tocar el Thilbo, el Rickorty y un par más, por si quieres pasarte por ahí y leer mis minifics :3
> 
> Este es el link de la historia de ayer:
> 
> https://lilietherly.tumblr.com/post/190229854480/minific-ezioleo.
> 
> Es todo por ahora, escribí este pequeño shot desde que Early me dijo que ya estaba lista la página para la venta, o sea ayer jajajaa, aun así dime si fue lo suficientemente caliente 😏, tu sabes que me seguiré esforzando por escribir lemon/smut cada vez mejor, así que no temas decirme tus opiniones.
> 
> Yo me retiro, estaré al tanto de los comentarios y las redes, no te olvides de pasar también por los perfiles de Early.
> 
> ¡Te quiero!
> 
> ¡Te amo!
> 
> Ciao ❤️✨♥️✨❤️✨♥️
> 
> PSD: es probable que esta "historia" sea borrada en cuanto consiga un lugar más cómodo en donde escribir. No te preocupes, la borraré solo para mejorarla (extenderla) jajaa, pero se quedará así un buen rato. ¡Listo!
> 
> L. H.


End file.
